Doctor Who?
by Milbuscus
Summary: Ft Torchwood & More. Just an ordinary girl, living in a normal world. Or is she? She experiences weird things through her day, which leads to an exciting ending.
1. Normal Day? No Way!

Chapter 1: Normal Day? No way!

* * *

''Allons-y'' The Doctor shouted, and with a flip of a switch i was in space. "Come on then" he said as he held out his hand. "Wait, wait, wait...Rewind" I said.

* * *

Today was just a normal day in my house, in that case not normal at all. But, luckily i was going to hang out with my friends today as there was a new camp open a few hours into the countryside, we was going to stay there for 2 weeks. I've heard it's had strange things going on there recently, but that's all just fairy tails.

My bags were packed with a few hours to spare so i switched on my TV, and flicked through the channels as a 'Breaking News' segment popped up titled "Mystery Man Spotted Again!" I sighed and threw the remote onto the couch as it bounced off onto the floor. "He doesn't exist!" I shouted as a knock erupted from the front door, startling me.

I opened the door to reveal that it was a strange man in a brown/tan trench coat "Um, Hello?" i said awkwardly and un-sure who the man was. "I do exist, and also see this right here?" he asked as he pulled his tie from around his neck "Remember it" he finished as he ran from the door and down the street.

"What?" i sighed and closed my door. I grabbed my keys and my back-pack and ran outside, i tried to chase the strange man. But he was gone, not realizing i was stood in the street i looked around clueless the sounds being drowned out until a very loud horn was pressed. "Look out!" a man shouted as he dived onto me and pushed me off the tracks of the on-coming lorry.

I lay on the floor in pain as i hear a gigantic thud and the scream of people around the streets looking next to me to reveal the man who pushed me out the way. He had been hit. His body was tangled and bruised. "Is he dead?" I asked, not knowing what was going on. I got up and placed my finger on his neck, "He - He's got no pulse..." I say as a tear falls from my cheek.

This man was different, he had brown spiked hair and also wore a trench coat but this time dark blue, he wore a lighter blue shirt under that with suspenders clipped onto his pants. His wrist contained a few objects that being a watch, a bracelet and another watch for the time in some place called Gallifrey but one object in particular stood out with the bold white text placed on top of it saying "Property of TORCHWOOD"


	2. Immortal?

Chapter 2: Immortal?

* * *

The man that saved me, his body lay silently on the hospital bed. "He's been legally dead for an hour now." the doctor told me as she pulled the sheet over his face. "I know, I'm sorry it's just some random man took his own life just to save me." I said as i watched his frozen body closely "Maybe you're special." She said as i laughed sarcastically. "Nope, that's not me."

Another doctor walked in this time with blonde/bleached hair and wore it in a pony tail. "Hello Jack" she said to the mans body. I looked at her name badge and noticed it had a little blue box on it engraved with 'Tardis' and her actual name on the name tag said Jenny but her last name didn't show like everyone else's.

"You know this man?" I asked as she shooed everyone out the room. "Of course i do" she replied quietly "Any minute now" She added looking at Jack and then back to her files.

Gasping for air Jack shot up from his death bed gasping for air quicker and quicker by the minute. I screamed as Jenny smiled and said "He has that effect on people." "How in the world are you not dead?!" I shouted as i held his hand in shock. "Captain Jack Harkness, pleasure to meet you." I smiled as his voice was deep but calming, and also very charming as i swooned a little.

"There's no time for flirting!" Jenny shouted as i gazed into Jacks eyes. "He also has that effect on people too" Jenny added. His skin got it's color back quicker than ever and no cuts or bruises was seen on his body. "So...H-How?" I said shocked of the event that just happened. "It was a while ago, i met a man and a woman the woman's name was Rose and my my was she beautiful, but moving on I got shot by a dalek and long story short Rose being un-able to control her powers brought me back to life but made me immortal. I can't die, and i never age."

"What?!" I said, hearing a bunch of rubbish that sounded completely fake. "You can't die? You can't age? But that makes you impossible. But how?" Jenny blurted out "Oh it's wibbly wobbly timey wimey...stuff." "I have no idea where she gets it from...Actually i do but..." added Jack as he stood up already dressed.

Jenny pulled off her doctor badge and coat to reveal combat clothes underneath as she smiled and let her ponytail hang loosely from her head, "Time for running." said jack "I love the running" Jenny continued. Jack grabbed my hand with a tight grip and pulled me close as he then whispered "Basically...Run!" as he pulled my arm to drag me along. We zoomed through the hospital pushing past anyone in the way. "Time to find The Doctor" Jack said.


End file.
